Snapped
by AngelGoddess1981
Summary: **One-Shot for the "Kill a Cullen" Contest** What happens when the most compassionate of the Cullens snaps? Canon Couplings...for a while...


**Title: Snapped**

**Penname(s): AngelGoddess1981**

**Rating: NC-17/M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them…Stephenie Meyer does. I just wanted to play**

**Summary: What happens when the most compassionate of the Cullens snaps?**

**Submitted for the 'To Kill a Cullen' Contest**

**Please check out the other entries here :**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/To_Kill_a_Cullen_Contest_Community/76759/**

* * *

Life wasn't easy, but death was even harder. And when you have the two of them together…well, it's really just an impossible situation.

Carlisle Cullen's story isn't one of happiness. Following a difficult upbringing and a troubled adolescence, his life was taken from him in his early twenties.

Having been taken against his will and turned into the very thing that he and his father hunted, he was left to die in the middle of the street...alone. With the creature's venom coursing through his veins and setting his insides on fire, Carlisle managed to stumble off the street and hide himself to complete his transformation.

He was an abomination to the Church and he hated what he had become, what he thirsted for. Over the next few years he tried to kill himself in multiple ways, only to find that it was impossible. His new body was like a marble statue, not even a fall from unimaginable heights could shatter it. Eventually he decided to make do with what he had been offered and found that he could survive on the blood of animals, meaning a human would never have to die at his hands.

He had been living this _life _for over three hundred years now and, along the way, had even acquired quite the coven. It was actually one of the largest in the world.

After years of traveling and learning more about his kind, he decided to become a doctor. He was particularly proud of the fact that he had never fed on the blood of humans – unless it was to save one of them – and even then, it was never about his survival, always theirs. If there had been any other way to save them, you'd better believe he would have tried.

The story of how he acquired his coven is one filled with illness, extreme sadness and violence. None of them deserved the cards that fate had dealt them as humans and, at the time, he had felt that they all deserved a second chance.

When Carlisle came across Edward in the early 20th century, he was dying of the Spanish Influenza Edward's mother begged Carlisle to save him from the sickness that was ravaging his body and killing him day-by-day. So one night, which Carlisle assumed to be Edward's last anyways, he offered him the chance to live on.

Years later Carlisle's wife, Esme, came to the hospital in which he worked. She was completely broken, physically and mentally, and had been pronounced dead, but because of his special "gift", he knew that was not the case. She was so near death that her heart had slowed enough that no one could detect it…except for him. Carlisle had known her since she was just a young girl and he couldn't bear to see her go out that way. So, he put her back together the only way he knew would be sure.

When the beautiful Rosalie was found dying in the streets after being attacked and ravaged by a group of drunken men, Carlisle was conflicted. She was so near death that what he was about to do to her wasn't guaranteed to work, but he felt as though he had to at least try.

Then there was Emmett. Rosalie had found him dying after an animal attack and begged for Carlisle to save him for her. Rosalie even went as far as to guilt him into it, saying that her existence was his fault and that he owed her.

Carlisle would never do that to a person who had another choice. It definitely wasn't a life he would have wanted for himself, but he couldn't just let them die. The Cullens were happy for a long while…well, as happy as a group of vampires could be, anyways. Then, one cold night long ago, Alice and Jasper came knocking on the door of the reclusive Cullen clan. After hearing the stories of their lives, the Cullens allowed them to stay.

Long ago, Carlisle believed that his being lonely could be remedied by living with others of his kind. Little did he know just how wrong he was…especially considering how he had gone about it. Creating five immortal teenagers – one of which created one of his own to sate his century-long loneliness – was not the smartest thing he had ever done. The Volturi were definitely onto something with not allowing immortal children. _"They should really consider expanding the law to include anyone under the age of twenty-one,"_ Carlisle thought to himself with a chuckle.

The sky outside was cloudy and the wind was blowing harshly through the trees. Carlisle was sitting in his quiet study, just trying to escape the every day, which was a difficult thing to accomplish with a large group of teenagers that were fated never to die living under one roof. At some point or another, in the endless days vampires were forced to endure, there was always some sort of drama going on.

Whether it was Rosalie being pissed off about not being able to cut her hair into the latest trend because it would shatter the shears, or Edward pissing and moaning about the human girl he was in love with but couldn't be with because…oh hell, no one even knew why. His reasoning was often nonsensical.

Then came the day she did change. Carlisle thought things would be better. But no, now the house was filled with the sounds of the two of them having sex every chance they got. They didn't seem to care that they were in a house full of others that had hearing just as impeccable as their own.

Needless to say, it got old fast. The memories alone about the day-to-day goings on within the Cullen house were enough to drive a person mad...and Carlisle was definitely on his way.

Carlisle was once believed to have brought along with him into this life a great deal of compassion, but a century with this load of horse shit was more than enough to make him start envisioning his hands around their stone necks, squeezing until he heard that satisfying sound of stone turning to dust and watching the powder fall loose between his fingers and flutter to the floor.

The one thing that had kept him sane enough to stomach their bullshit was Esme, his one creation that he never regretted, and likely never would. She was kind and matronly, and she had always accepted what they were and what they had to do to survive with grace. She didn't seem to mind the children at all, and that often made Carlisle wonder if that was due to the madness she suffered at the loss of her own human child. In fact, he often thought she was not quite right, but loved her anyways.

Carlisle had completely lost track of time while enjoying his afternoon of solitude. Esme had been meeting with clients all afternoon and he had taken his time alone to organize a few things and read some of his old favorites. That's when he heard them approach.

Emmett's loud voice boomed through the house as the six of them burst through the front door. He closed his eyes and silently counted to ten, pushing the annoyance back down into the abyss it had lived all these years, while he tried to will the voices away.

"Come on Eddie. I was only kidding around. Bella knows that, right Bells? She's not even hurt! Though I guess her shirt didn't quite make it…but I can't say I'm too sorry about that." Emmett laughed.

Bella pulled her tattered shirt tighter across her almost bare upper body, concealing any flesh that was not meant for anyone but Edward. "You're a pig, Emmett!" she shouted.

"Emmett! What the hell?" Rosalie shrieked as she raised her hand and slapped Emmett hard upside his head.

Edward's voice was feral as he shouted back at Emmett. "I don't care! You don't throw someone in front of a mountain lion and then sit back and laugh as they fight it off."

"Ugh! It's not like it was going to hurt her! She's two weeks old for fuck's sake! She's _almost _stronger than me," Emmett said, trying to defend himself.

"Almost?" Bella's offended voice sounded through the echoes of their shouting. She turned her head back to Emmett and glared at him. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Carlisle arose from his chair and exited the study, making his way to the top of the stairs as the situation escalated to more than just playful chiding. He only intended to keep an eye on them should their playful, yet annoying, banter get out of hand…as it usually did.

"Oh, you think you can take me?" Emmett prodded, his arms crossed tightly across his body and his eyebrows arched.

Bella narrowed her eyes and took a step toward him. It was an amusing sight – she stood more than a foot shorter than Emmett's huge frame and weighed about a third his mass. "I don't _think _I am, I knowit to be a fact." She shoved him lightly, but even with her gentle push, he was forced to stumble a few steps backward.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Emmett moved back toward her. "Oh, really? Well then bring it, bitch." He crouched into a defensive stance and growled at her.

"Hey!" Edward shouted as he ran to stand between them. He looked first from Emmett to Bella. His concern for her was ridiculous. Anyone could understand his protectiveness over her when she was human, but at this stage in her afterlife she was stronger than all of the Cullens put together. Why he felt the need to protect her was beyond anyone's comprehension.

A tiny laugh trilled through the large room below the spot where Carlisle stood, quietly observing. "It's going to be okay, Edward. No one will get hurt. They'll be laughing about it soon enough," Alice said as she stepped forward, explaining a vision she had seen when Emmett and Bella decided that resorting to fisticuffs would be a splendid idea.

Bella turned her head and smiled at Edward. "It's okay, baby. I've got this." Her tone came across as reassuring and cocky. Carlisle secretly hoped that Emmett took her out for being so overconfident.

Emmett took that as his opportunity to lunge for her, eliciting a silent cheer from Carlisle. She was caught completely off guard, but not for long. Bella was stronger than him, and faster, too, so she recovered quickly. She threw him back and he fell into a table. Glass shattered and a growl ripped from Emmett's throat as he flew back toward Bella, sending them both through a wall.

Carlisle continued to watch from the shadows as Bella and Emmett sparred. Each step they took was like watching a well choreographed dance being performed. Edward kept yelling to Bella about what Emmett was thinking so that she'd stand a chance, to which Emmett would threaten Edward with bodily harm if he didn't shut up. Emmett was not alone in the verbal assault. Bella was also telling him to be quiet and Carlisle was holding himself back from jumping down the stairs and silencing Edward himself.

"_His gift is probably the most annoying of them all,"_ Carlisle thought, shaking his head in annoyance.

Jasper was standing back by the front door, a smile was spread across his lips as he used his power of mood manipulation to push them all a little bit further.

Carlisle's hands gripped the corner of the wall a little too tightly and the drywall crumbled with ease. _"I'm not sure how much more I can take."_

Bella lunged for Emmett and he feigned to the right, causing her to stumble forward and catch herself on the piano that sat in the middle of the room. Before she had even recovered, Emmett grabbed her and tossed her through the air. She landed on the other side of the room and another table splintered.

"Dammit, Emmett! Why can't you two take this shit outside?! I just finished my friggin' nails and now you've ruined them!" After Bella arose from the timber that used to be the table, Rosalie shot up from her chair and picked Emmett up by his shirt and launched him across the room. He sailed through the air, and if you listened close enough, you could even hear the air whistle as he cut through it with speed. He hit the window and it shattered into a million tiny shards.

Carlisle remained unmoving as he watched the demolition that was occurring in the foyer-slash-great room – which was all one big room now due to the separating wall being taken out by Emmett. Suddenly, Carlisle's eyes grew wild and something inside of him snapped.

"_I need to end it now…not just the fight…all of it," _he thought to himself. _"I won't have much time. I'll need to strategize."_

Alice's head snapped up in Carlisle's direction; he was still half shrouded in the darkness of the hallway. Her jaw dropped open and the look on her face was one of pure horror as she saw everything that was about to play out in her perfect little vision.

Before she had a chance to react, Carlisle jumped from the second floor and landed soundlessly next to where she was standing. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her down the hallway. She was small and, therefore, was relatively easy to dismantle. Carlisle scattered her limbs throughout the various corners of the room while he quickly plotted out his next course of action.

"What have you done?"

A wicked smile turned up the sides of Carlisle's mouth as he found Edward standing next to him. Edward's eyes widened as Carlisle's thoughts were made available to him.

Carlisle acted faster than the speed of light as Edward's limbs tore from his body with a cloud of dust and the sound of breaking stone. Edward struggled a little, but he found that he was no match for Carlisle, who was two centuries older than him and, therefore, a little stronger.

Carlisle paused momentarily and listened intently to his surroundings. The sounds of the fight seemed to cease for a moment and Carlisle seemed to grow fearful.

"Wait," Bella's voice called out to Emmett as she held out her hand, her head cocked to the left as she strained to hear something. "Something's wrong." She shook her head and tried to make sense of the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"The only thing that's wrong here is how seriously damaged you are going to be," Emmett growled at her before he sprinted toward her, and then their bodies crashed through another wall.

"_If I don't work quickly, this house will collapse upon us all."_

Carlisle crept down the corridor and snuck a peek around the corner to see Jasper still standing in the doorway, smiling and laughing as he watched the fight ensue. Carlisle ran through the kitchen and exited the house through the patio door, running around the house and jumping onto the porch, landing right behind him.

"Jasper?" Carlisle's voice was low and unrecognizable.

Jasper's smiling face turned to him. "Oh, hey." He nodded his head toward the scene in the house. "Funny, right?"

Carlisle smirked, but he didn't seem amused. Jasper picked up on it immediately. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"No, you didn't." Carlisle pulled Jasper away from the doorway quickly and dragged him down the length of the porch and dismembered him, scattering his pieces just as he had the others'.

"_Three down…three to go."_

The fight continued to destroy the Cullens once beautiful home and the two combatants had not once looked up to notice the suddenly empty room.

"_Empty? Where's Rosalie?"_

Carlisle closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He caught her scent coming from upstairs in her room.

"_Perfect."_

He ran around to the back of the house and looked up to the second level to see that Rosalie's light was on…and her window open. He jumped from where he stood and hurled himself quietly through the open window, finding her sitting at her vanity.

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "_Of course."_

Carlisle looked upon Rosalie's shocked face in her reflection before catching sight of his own reflection, noting the madness that had taken up residence in his eyes.

Rosalie understood at once what was about to happen to her, but there was no time to react – it was over before it even began.

Carlisle stood in the room amidst the chaos, frantically trying to figure out what was next. He knew that he didn't stand a chance with the two strongest members of the coven together. Suddenly a look crossed his face as though a light bulb had just turned on inside of his head.

Carlisle ran to the stairs and looked down. They were both fighting with less enthusiasm, finding that they were pretty evenly matched in strength.

"Emmett!"Carlisle called down. They both turned their heads to look up in Carlisle's direction. "It's Rose. She needs you, now!" he cried before he disappeared in a blur back down the hall. He hid in the room across the hall from Emmett and Rosalie's room and waited.

"This isn't over," Emmett promised Bella playfully. Emmett arrived in the doorway to his room and a strangled sound broke free from his throat as he took in the carnage before his eyes.

With one silent movement Carlisle was behind him, Emmett's head between his strong hands. With a twist and an upward pull, Emmett's body fell to its knees.

Just as Carlisle was separating the pieces, a low growl sounded through the room. He turned and was face to face with...

"Bella." Her name escaped his lips in a loud hiss before his growl matched hers in pitch.

Her teeth were bared and venom was dripping from them as she prepared to fight Carlisle with every ounce of strength she had.

"Carlisle, what have you done?" her voice was even and seemingly calm, having just witnessed Emmett's death.

A maniacal laugh reverberated through the house. It wasn't until Bella had her slender, yet completely deadly, hand around his throat that he noticed it was coming from him. She held him in the air so that his toes were barely touching the ground. Carlisle could only continue to laugh.

"What I had to do. All the incessant pissing and moaning about everything…it was too much. Immortal teenagers? Too much…just…too much." Carlisle rambled, shaking his head in madness.

Bella was true to form as she looked at him with empathy. "You've gone mad," she said, her grip loosening around his throat. Carlisle was now firmly back on his feet.

"It's okay. They can regenerate," she began as she turned her back on Carlisle and started toward the stairs in search of her beloved. "We'll leave. You and Esme can start over," she continued.

Carlisle stopped her at the head of the stairs and grabbed her around the neck. He lifted her and hung her over the railing so that her feet dangled. From this position it was impossible for her to gain the upper hand.

Carlisle cocked his head to the right; his eyes were wide with insanity. "Poor, sweet, Bella. Always so trusting. You really think I would have done all of this if it were as simple as the lot of you _leaving_? You don't think that I've tried distancing myself from them in the last century? They keep coming back! This is the only way." Carlisle detached her head from her body and watched as her stone torso hit the granite floor below with a heavy cracking sound. The granite had been shattered around her. Her arms scrambled wildly trying to find her head – which was still on the second level where Carlisle had set it down.

Carlisle knew that there was only one last step to finish them all off for good.

"_I have to burn the house."_

Running with great speed, Carlisle entered the garage and grabbed the gasoline. Making the rounds through the house, he set each and every one of his crime scenes on fire.

Carlisle headed outside and stood over a hundred yards from the once beautiful home and watched as the orange flames engulfed the house, turning it to ash in a matter of minutes…or at least it seemed like only minutes to him; it could have been longer.

"Carlisle?" an angelic voice sounded from behind him. His tense posture was instantly at ease as he turned and looked into the golden eyes of his one and only constant in life.

"Esme," he sighed, pulling her into his arms and holding her against his body. His back was now to the fire.

She pushed away from Carlisle's embrace and cradled his face within her delicate hands. "Darling, what happened here? Are you okay?" Her worried eyes took in his haggard appearance as she worked busily to straighten his golden hair and wipe the black smudges from his face.

Carlisle kissed her fiercely before pulling her back into a tight embrace. His lips made a trail from her mouth to her jaw until his chin rested solidly on her shoulder. Her arms tightened around him.

"Talk to me," she prodded. "What happened to the house? Where is everyone?"

Carlisle's hold on Esme tightened. "I'm sorry, my love. It had to be done. They were driving me completely insane." Carlisle paused.

Wrenching free from Carlisle's grasp, Esme looked up at him with shock. Her eyes darted from his back to the burning house. "Carlisle," she whispered. "How could you?" Her eyes seemed to lighten in sadness. "They were our children…our entire reason for existing."

Moving to cradle her face in his hands, Carlisle searched her eyes. "Really, Esme? _Really_? I mean…_think _about it. _Really _think about it."

Esme's hands moved to encircle Carlisle's wrists as she searched her memories. Her eyes seemed to make subtle shifts from despair to revelation, and finally, to enlightenment and hope.

A smile spread across Carlisle's face and his eyes brightened. "Aaaah. There she is. There's my girl." Ravishing Esme's glowing face with gentle kisses, he celebrated their new beginning. "This time…you pick."

Esme's eyes lit up in delight and her smile grew wide across her face. "Oh, thank goodness," she whispered as she embraced Carlisle one more time.

* * *

**A/N: BIG thanks to maniacalmuse for betaing this crazy bitch for me!! You know I love you, bb!! If you haven't listened to me before now, please…PLEASE go and check out her stories! I promise you won't be disappointed!!**

**Sooo…did you all dig a little Crazlisle?? Did ya?? Reviews??**


End file.
